


Forget Liam

by Missy



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Catfight, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even exist to them anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Liam

“You BITCH!” Hope cried out. Her fists gathered the material of Steffy’s blouse and ripped it asunder. 

“I’m the bitch?” Steffy’s screaming face was mashed up against Hope’s forehead, her hands struggling outward to strike out against her flesh. “You stole my husband!”

“Stole him!?” Steffy had seized Hope by the hem of her skirt and hauled her over the top of the desk. “He was mine!” she wrapped a hand around Hope’s throat, reaching for her breast to marr her beauty. 

The touch ended up a curious caress. 

Neither woman moved, pinioned by the sudden shock of their desire.

“What the hell are you doing to me?” whined Steffy.

“You’re the one grabbing my boob!” complained Hope, who didn’t do anything to break the connection between them.

“And you want me to do more,” suggested Steffy. Hope’s outraged gasp made Steffy roll her eyes. “I can tell by that look on your face. You’re drooling for me to show you all the little tricks I taught Liam.” 

“Forget Liam,” Hope ordered, thrusting her chest into Steffy’s palm. Just hours before that request would have been an impossible feat for both women, but now, as they eagerly began removing the last vestiges of their clothing. 

“Do you want me?” asked Steffy, biting Hope’s bottom lip.

“I…” Hope’s flushed face showed the misery of indecision. 

“Say yes,” she teased. “Say you’d want it.”

“God…”

“I just forgot why I hate you, Logan,” Steffy moaned, easing the tip of her glass dildo into Hope’s dripping slit.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Hope panted, silencing her with a kiss.

The two women would go on to greatly offend their ex-father in law by moving into the beach house he’d bought for his son together and promptly tossing him out. It would be a bumpy ride but, for the first time in months, it would be a fun one.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Bold and the Beautiful**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
